<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by TooYoungToFeelThisTired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432139">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired'>TooYoungToFeelThisTired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Five and Vanya are not related, Five is an adult, Five's POV, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, Meet-Cute, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Some Humor, Stranger to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wrong number prompt, fiveya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five receives a late-night text from an unknown number. Things happen. Prompt: Free Choice - 7.11.2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fiveya week (round 2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything</p>
<p>Fiveya week 2020 Day 7: Free Choice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.― Gaby Dunn</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Five sighed and let his hand run through his hair for a second while tearing his eyes away from the screen on his computer to look around.</p>
<p>Hazel, who shared an office with him was long gone, and through the open door, he could see that so was everyone else as the whole floor with the exception of his office had the lights turned off.</p>
<p>He should probably go home. Hazel called him a lunatic again when he said he would stay late sometime around 5 P.M. Now it was close to 7 P.M, and he was sure he graduated from a lunatic to a crazy man who stayed in his office working this late on a Friday night.</p>
<p>He reached into his pocket and picked up the lighter and a pack of cigarettes. No way, he was going all the way down to smoke. The smell would be gone by Monday. Hazel would live.</p>
<p>Once he opened the window, he took a look at the city. The sky was dark, but everything else was lightened up. Some offices in the nearby buildings, clubs, restaurants, and bars below. All looked awake and alive even at this late hour. Maybe it wasn't so late.</p>
<p>He heard his phone buzz on the table and shot it a confused look. Even his supervisors had long gone home, and he couldn't imagine anyone else would test him now. Maybe Diego if he was up for a drink or maybe an ex interested in a one-night stand. Everyone else considered Friday nights sacred, he supposed.</p>
<p>He finished the smoke quickly but let the window open. The cold air was a nice change in the stuffy office they were forced to labor in.</p>
<p>He unlocked the screen and blinked at the unknown number that didn't have a name in his contact list and was apparently sending him a picture.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it turns out to be some sort of dick pic prank, he might need to call Diego himself for that drink.</em>
</p>
<p>Curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Feet</em>
</p>
<p>The picture, which the unknown number sent to him was of a pair of feet in black high heels standing on the pavement. It wasn't the best quality in his opinion not to mention he had no idea what it was supposed to mean.</p>
<p>He was debating on if he shouldn't just delete it and set his phone down when a message bubble appeared under the picture three minutes after it was sent.</p>
<p><strong>Unknown (6:57 P.M):</strong> <em>Happy? I let my feet suffer the torture of seven blocks from the subway just so I would wear these monstrous creations. I don't care if they're pretty or make me taller, those few inches are not worth this pain.</em></p>
<p>He re-read the message one more time now realizing it wasn't meant for him at all.</p>
<p>He looked at the feet and the pair of shoes they wore and even with the bad light and camera he could make out a bit of red-ish skin on the heels. They looked pretty, but not comfortable at all.</p>
<p>Five was about to reply when another message popped up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (6:58 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I'm standing outside of the restaurant and trying to find some strength to make the final ten steps inside. I should have gone with flats or sneakers? Or would that be too un-first dately?</em>
</p>
<p>Five's finger paused as he started to type to inform the unknown woman that he wasn't who she thought he was. It caught his interest to think about what she wrote. He had been on a few dates and honestly, he really didn't care all that much if a woman wore high heels or flats even if the former looked better wrapped around him during the later parts of the dates.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:00 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Don't I get at least a good luck, sis? What are you doing anyway?</em>
</p>
<p>He finally decided he should get clean before the mysterious woman would try to call him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:00 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Hello.</em>
  <em>I'm pretty sure you have the wrong number. But for what it's worth good luck with the first date.</em>
</p>
<p>He watched the screen as if he expected an instant reply, but after about five minutes he set the phone down and looked at his computer. The work that could have waited until Monday even Tuesday was mocking him about not having enough social life to be anywhere else but here and doing this.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed again and the unknown number flashed across the screen with a new message that was so long it didn't even fit into the small bar that usually showed his message before he opened it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:07 P.M): </strong>
  <em>First of all, I am so sorry about the whole…sending you a picture of my feet thing. It's not a fetish thing or anything perverse I swear. I honestly thought this was my sister's number, and I would never send a picture like that to a complete stranger. Second, my brother accidentally threw my phone out of the fourth-floor window, and it didn't survive so now, I'm stuck with this old thing that's like from the last century, and barely functions, but anyway, I have almost no contacts here, and I thought I remembered my sister's number, but clearly I didn't. And thirdly, thank you, I would have replied sooner, but I had to deal with getting seated without my second party apparently.</em>
</p>
<p>Five read the message in silence wondering if this woman realized she just gave <em>way too much</em> information about herself to a complete stranger.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:11 P.M): </strong>
  <em>It's no problem really, but I would strongly advise you not to share that many details with a complete stranger. It isn't very safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:12 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I know, and I'm not crazy or anything. I was just a bit worked out about the shoes and well</em>
  <em>the hostess, and by the time, I realized how long the text was I already pressed sent. I usually only babble like this when I'm drunk or nervous. Didn't think it applies to texts as well.</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled out loud and frowned confused why would he do that in the first place. It wasn't that funny. A bit silly maybe. He was probably just too tired and had a long day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:13 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Sorry again, and I won't bother you anymore. Have a nice evening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:13 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Likewise.</em>
</p>
<p>He sat his phone down sensing that it was the end of the weird conversation with the stranger. He had every intention to return to work and finish it before he once again glanced down at the phone with a sudden rush of an urge to continue to talk to her. Maybe just one more message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:16 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Just so you know unless someone has a foot fetish, I don't think we care all that much if a woman wears high heels or flats on the first day. The heels are a nice touch though.</em>
</p>
<p>He texted before he could really think about it or why did he do it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:16 P.M):</strong>
  <em> Well, now I'm upset about taking them even more. Thanks for that.</em>
</p>
<p>He blinked wondering if maybe she didn't want him to text anymore, but why would she reply-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:16 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Just so you know, there should be an emoji, but this old as time phone doesn't have those.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:16 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Good, I thought I offended you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:17 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Nope, all good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:17 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, not all, my date is late and my feet hurt, and the waitress looked a bit upset that I only asked for water, but apart from that all's good.</em>
</p>
<p>He checked the time. Seventeen minutes late for a date was not a complete tragedy, but Five would never make the mistake of keeping a woman waiting for that long. Especially on a first date, whether he viewed her only as a short time distraction or something possibly long term.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:18 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Friday's traffic can be a bitch. He's just running late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:18 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Probably, it would be better if I had his phone number to check. But as I so foolishly mentioned you, a complete stranger. No contacts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:18 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Personally, I can't imagine myself not having my contacts or phone. I would literally feel threatened and lost without it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:19 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Tell me about it. The whole subway ride and then walk, I thought to myself if I needed to call someone or someone called or texted me, I would never know now. What if they wanted to tell me something important and now never would? What if I got a call that I won a million dollars or something, and I literally would never know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:20 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Your brother should buy you a new phone and pay for the emotional damage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:20 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Oh, he will. He promised to cook for the next two days only my favorite meals. He's really good at it. My cooking sucks. I barely live off on things I can make under ten minutes and takeout. You?</em>
</p>
<p>Five blinked now realizing they had gotten into an actual conversation.</p>
<p>He shot a brief glance at the screen of his computer before he texted her again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:21 P.M): </strong>
  <em>My mom taught me before I went to college, but the dorm had a shitty kitchen I wouldn't touch with a 5 feet stick so I didn't develop a habit of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:21 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I am rarely home with all the long office hours, so takeout and restaurants keep me alive most of the time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:22 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I get that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:22 P.M): </strong>
  <em>He's late 22 minutes now.</em>
</p>
<p>He noticed it too.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:23 P.M): </strong>
  <em>He might still just be running late.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a cheap lie. Five knew better. Who in their right mind would be late 23 minutes for a date? But her phone was damaged so maybe he was trying to text or call her but couldn't.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:24 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Does he even have your new phone number?</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe he shouldn't ask, wouldn't it be too cruel? Anyway, what business did he had texting a woman he didn't know on a Friday night while she was supposed to be on a date with someone else? Hazel was right. He was a lunatic.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:24 P.M): </strong>
  <em>No, but he has my sister's and she texted him the whole phone situation, and that he should text her in case something came up, and unlike me, she had this phone's number so she would already called and texted me if she got word from him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:25 P.M): </strong>
  <em>He still might be just running late.</em>
</p>
<p>Personally, Five hoped he was running late into a bus crash, but he didn't write to her that. He also paused and looked at the computer screen again debating if he shouldn't end the whole thing now. It seemed like a bit too embarrassing and personal thing to discuss with a stranger, and Five wasn't sure he would be comfortable to deal with it. He didn't even deal with most of his own breakups if they could be called that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:27 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Hey, how rude would it be if I ordered something without him? I was nervous about this all day, and I barely ate anything, and now texting you sort of…uh got me past the anxiety and unfortunately brought my stomach back to life.</em>
</p>
<p>Five found himself smirking for a moment before he pushed it down even if he knew no one else could see him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:28 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Not nearly as rude as being late 28 minutes for a first date. Order away.</em>
</p>
<p>He even added a smiley face before he realized if her phone didn't have any she wouldn't see them.</p>
<p>There was a bit of a pause, and Five wondered why did he feel the need to smoke again when his phone buzzed again</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:37 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, this was a mistake.</em>
</p>
<p>He grew worried now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:37 P.M): </strong>
  <em>What's wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:37 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I have no idea what any of these meals are and there is no description.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:38 P.M): </strong>
  <em>What? How is that possible?</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Unknown (7:38 P.M):</strong> <em>The restaurant was his choice.</em></p>
<p>What a dick! He let her go to the place he wanted far enough that she needed to take the subway and then stood her up? What a piece of shit!</p>
<p>He gripped his lighter confused where did the sudden wave of frustration with a man he didn't know about a woman, he didn't know come from.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:40 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Text me some of the names.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Unknown (7:44 P.M): </strong>Coq au vin, cassoulet, confit de canard?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:45 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Are you a picky eater?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:45 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I hate mushrooms, I guess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:45 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Then the last one will do.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Five (7:45 P.M): </strong><em>And order </em>Citron Presse<em>. Unless you want something with a bit more kick, then they make a good </em>French 75<em> at</em> Daniel's<em> if you're in my City.</em></p>
<p>There was another pause before he got the reply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:49 P.M): </strong>
  <em>How did you figure it out? Are you my missing date or do you just come here often?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:49 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Sadly, the second one. My mom used to work there.</em>
</p>
<p>He was slightly taken back that of all the places this woman could have gotten stood up, she ended up at his mom's old workplace in the city he lived in even. They didn't live in a metropolis, but the city was still big enough.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:51 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Not sure if I believe you. How do I know you're not some weirdo who will come looking for me here now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:51 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Because I'm in my office right now about 10 blocks away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:51 P.M): </strong>
  <em>10 blocks isn't much.</em>
</p>
<p>Five picked up his phone and walked to his open window. The offices on the opposite buildings were slowly turning off their lights, but the city below was still very much away.</p>
<p>He took a quick picture and sent it to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:53 P.M): </strong>
  <em>My office view.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:53 P.M): </strong>
  <em>It won't open the picture.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Five (7:53 P.M):</strong> <em>You can blame your century-old phone for that. I guess you will just have to trust my word for it.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:54 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I guess. Whether or not I will like the food and drink you picked for me I will decide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:55 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Hm, probably shouldn't have ordered you mushroom soup then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:55 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Kidding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:56 P.M): </strong>
  <em>You better. I'll have you know I am a very vengeful person who is very hungry now sitting on a Friday night alone in a restaurant out of her league so my wrath would have been endless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:56 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I shiver at the thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:57 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Damn it, the stupid phone doesn't have emojis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (7:57 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Don't worry about it the joke was clear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (7:59 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Hey, I wanted to ask, did you like the heels –well shoes?</em>
</p>
<p>He quickly returned to the photo. Her feet were stuck in black open at the side's shoes with high heels. They were nice on the eye but given her earlier messages, not really her style which made him feel a bit uninterested in them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8:02 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I'm more of a flats guy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:02 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Oh, come ooon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8:02 P.M): </strong>
  <em>They're nice to look at but if you're not comfortable in them, I don't see the appeal. They only look hot if the woman who wears them feels that way otherwise…they're just there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:03 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, if I would apply that to everything I wore, I wouldn't look hot in anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8:03 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Now you, come ooon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:04 P.M): </strong>
  <em>It's true. The only things I really ever feel comfortable in are my PJs pants and ACDC shirt, my sweatpants, and my favorite hoodie that I constantly wash every two days so I can take it again to work.</em>
</p>
<p>He wondered if she meant it, or if it was one of those things all pretty women said. Then again, a man did stand her up, and clearly, she wasn't a fan of high heels and restaurants. It made him also wonder about her self-esteem. But she didn't look too torn up by the fact that she got stood up. She didn't immediately run home but instead decided to sit there and continue to eat, while still texting him about random things. Not to mention he was the one who tried to find excuses for her absent date not her as he would assume a pathetically hopeful person would.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8:06 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, maybe PJs are your hot clothes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:06 P.M): </strong>
  <em>They are warm enough to be.</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:06 P.M): </strong>
  <em>What about you? What are your hot clothes, Mr...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.07 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Nice try.</em>
</p>
<p>He thoughts about it for a moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.09 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Hot clothes would be my suits. They're professional and help me feel confident in work although according to my friends and colleagues that's the last thing I need. Comfortable clothes would be PJs and running clothes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:10 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Ugh, you're one of those people then.</em>
</p>
<p>He blinked confused wondering if she had anything against people who worked office jobs and wore suits before she replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.10 P.M): </strong>
  <em>People who wear suits?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:11 P.M): </strong>
  <em>People who run. Please don't tell me you wake up extra early to do it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.11 P.M): </strong>
  <em>What is extra early in your dictionary?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.12 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Anything before 7. A.M</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.13 P.M): </strong>
  <em>5. A.M</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.13 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Masochist :P</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.13 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Exercise is good for you. I'm guessing you're not a fan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.14 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I'm not anti-exercise. My brother convinced me to do yoga with him every week but waking up early in the morning. Nope. Not possible. I literally can't function before 8. A.M. It's like I have an inside clock, and if I wake up before my time, I'm useless throughout the day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.15 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, I guess it's not for everyone. I like to run extra early since it wakes me up and gives me enough time to get to work on time. Also most people in the park where I go start at 6. A.M so I have plenty of time to finish before it gets crowded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.17 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Masochist and a workaholic. Why are you still in the office?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.17 P.M): </strong>
  <em>No social life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.18 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I get that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.18 P.M): </strong>
  <em>You seem to be doing okay. A Friday date in hot heels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.19 P.M): </strong>
  <em>A Friday no show date in uncomfortable heels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.19 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Citron Presse is good by the way. So you earned some of my trust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.19 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Yaay me. So what is it that you do which forces you to almost no social life?</em>
</p>
<p>He honestly couldn't believe he wrote <em>yaay</em>. He felt like a schoolgirl or someone equally embarrassing not to mention confused about what the hell he was doing. He was texting with a woman, he didn't know on a Friday evening. He could have been home or finishing work, not doing this. It made no sense, and if he told Diego or Hazel about it, the two men would have a good laugh.</p>
<p>Maybe he was just tired.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.22 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Can't tell you. You haven't reached full trust, and if I told you, you could look me up and know right away.</em>
</p>
<p>Five blinked at that intrigued even more than before.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.22 P.M): </strong>
  <em>You're that well known?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Who are you?</em> He wanted to ask.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.22 P.M): </strong>
  <em>More like my profession is very specific so if you googled it in the city you would know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.23 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Alright, keep your secrets, Ms. Mysterious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown (8.23 P.M): </strong>
  <em>:D I like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.24 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I changed your name to that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.24 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Cool. I have you like Daniel's Son. Although I might change it to 5. A.M Suicide Runner</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.25 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Then I would make you Mushroom Hater.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.25 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Speaking of which my food is here, and it looks delicious, so please don't be offended if I don't reply for a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.25 P.M): </strong>
  <em>No worries. Bon Appetite.</em>
</p>
<p>He set the phone down and looked at his lighter again. He could probably go for another smoke, but sort of didn't feel like getting up. It was oddly nice to just sit and think about his new mystery acquaintance. Texting with her made him feel oddly content inside in a way he didn't think he did since he was a teenager.</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.27 P.M):</strong> <em>The food tastes just as delicious as it looks. You have earned my trust, Mr. Suicide morning runner.</em></p>
<p><strong>Five (8.27 P.M):</strong> <em>5.A.M suicide morning runner.</em></p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.28 P.M):</strong> <em>Ah, of course, my apologies.</em></p>
<p>He chuckled at that and looked out of the window again feeling lighter than he usually did on a Friday night or any night for that matter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.29 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Apology accepted.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.30 P.M):</strong> <em>So when will you finally decide to do the sane person thing and go home? It's so late to be still stuck in the office on a Friday night.</em></p>
<p>Five watched the message for a moment. Good question. Even if he was done with work for today, he still went out of his way to stay around and text with the woman fearing he would miss a text with her. She was nice enough to talk to, and even Five had to admit, this was the first decent and fun conversation he had with a woman in a while. His love life hadn't been going that great. Not that he complained or looked for anyone, but it was true that more often than not he started to feel lonely due to the lack of someone in his life.</p>
<p><strong>Five (8.34 P.M):</strong> <em>I don't have a specific time. I already pretty much called it quits on my work. So now I'm just sitting here.</em></p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.34 P.M):</strong> <em>Why? Wouldn't it be more comfortable to sit at home? On a couch in comfy clothes. Although maybe suits are your comfy clothes.</em></p>
<p><strong>Five (8.35 P.M):</strong> <em>Well, you aren't wrong about that, but also I wouldn't be able to reply to you if I was driving.</em></p>
<p>He paused for a moment wondering if he wouldn't cross a line or make the woman uncomfortable before he finally texted.</p>
<p><strong>Five (8.36 P.M):</strong> <em>I like texting you.</em></p>
<p>Just as expected there was a long pause and dread crept into his heart as he realized he probably scared her or made the situation weird. He was half ready to apologize when a new text showed.</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.40 P.M):</strong> <em>I like texting with you too.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.41 P.M): </strong>
  <em>What does that tell us then?</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.41 P.M):</strong> <em>I don't know. What?</em></p>
<p>He wondered if she was being coy or really didn't know. He wondered if it wasn't stupid, crazy to even think about taking a woman he didn't even know out of on a date right? A woman he didn't even meet or know how she looked. It was crazy. Who does that?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.42 P.M): </strong>
  <em>Well, under normal circumstances we could continue to text.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.42 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I feel like there's an or…?</em>
</p>
<p>Five smirked to himself before he replied feeling thrilled by the possibility of <em>something</em> with a woman he didn't know. Maybe he was lonelier than he originally thought.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.45 P.M):</strong>
  <em> Or we could meet up and carry on with your date.</em>
</p>
<p>There was another moment where she was probably thinking before she answered causing him to hold his breath. He was surprised how quickly he became invested in all of this.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.49 P.M): </strong>
  <em>I'm finishing my food, but maybe by the time you get here we could go for a drink or coffee? You seem like the type a person who likes coffee.</em>
</p>
<p>The idea made him feel very pleased.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five (8.50 P.M): </strong>
  <em>You can't know that just from less than two hours of texting. But yes, I like coffee. A lot.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.50 P.M):</strong> Shit. <em>My date is here.</em></p>
<p>He blinked and instantly narrowed his eyes at the text as if he could let out his sudden annoyance onto it.</p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.51 P.M):</strong> <em>I'm pretty sure he just hit on the lady who seated me here. That's very rude.</em></p>
<p>Five full-on frowned and quickly texted.</p>
<p><strong>Five (8.51 P.M):</strong> <em>He's a dick.</em></p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.55 P.M):</strong> <em>He came up to me, and I panicked so I said I'm not the woman he's looking for. It's bad, right?</em></p>
<p>Five chuckled surprised by her actions feeling very fond of her at that moment, 'Attagirl.'</p>
<p><strong>Five (8.56 P.M):</strong> <em>No, it serves him right for being late and a jerk. What is he doing now?</em></p>
<p><strong>Ms. Mysterious (8.57 P.M):</strong> <em>Looking around the restaurant. I don't think he fully believes me. He keeps on glancing at me. What should I do?</em></p>
<p>Five didn't really know, but then it hit him, and before he could even warn her he pressed the <em>call</em> button near her contact name and brought the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>It rang twice before she finally picked up, a hesitant and small voice answering, 'Hi?'</p>
<p>'Hi, I'm sorry for the startling call, but I figured he would be more likely to leave you alone if you were on the phone, and since you don't have anyone in your contacts-,' he rambled a bit now shocked and modified by his behavior. What the hell was this? He never needed to sound or act like this. He was told numerous times he was a cocky jackass with an ego too big to allow anyone else to share the room. He wasn't a sweaty nervous mess because of a girl let alone a woman since he finished puberty. So what the hell was supposed to be this?</p>
<p>'It's fine,' she caught his speech and reckless thoughts with a bit more volume than before, 'It's great actually, uh, really smart. Thanks.'</p>
<p>He nodded as well tapped his finger against his desk. He wasn't sure what exactly he should do now.</p>
<p>'Good, I'm glad,' for a moment there was a pause, and Five realized with some horror, that it was awkward and that even if texting was fun and comfortable this could be so embarrassing since essentially they were two stranger who didn't know anything about each other or each other.</p>
<p>'Is he still looking at you?' he asked thanking whoever was in charge that he thought of that before he would give into his sudden panic and end the phone call.</p>
<p>'No, I think it helped,' she said lowering her voice. She couldn't really talk about him if he was still there.</p>
<p>'Is he still there? Looking for you? Answer with short or unspecific words.'</p>
<p>'Yes,' she said and let out a small groan, 'I think this can take a while. Maybe I should just come clean.'</p>
<p>'Absolutely not,' he told her firmly, 'He's a jerkface who came almost 2 hours late and flirted with some other woman. Obviously, he didn't even call your sister to explain himself, and you wouldn't have lied to him unless you had a good reason, right?'</p>
<p>'I guess, uh,' she whispered the last part, 'he's a bit weird. I don't know. Have you watched Psycho?'</p>
<p>He smirked a bit, 'Who hasn't? And if he even for a moment made you think of Norman Bates, you made the right call by lying about who you are. Just wait until he either tries to call your sister or leaves. I'm sure you will hear the message or incoming call. I will stay on the line with you.'</p>
<p>There was a pause and then a very relieved, '<em>Thank you</em>, 5 A.M.'</p>
<p>He grinned at that despite himself and nodded, 'You're welcome Ms. Mysterious.'</p>
<p>'It's Vanya, just so you know,' she said casually, and he couldn't help a smirk, 'John, but people call me Five.'</p>
<p>'Seriously?'</p>
<p>'It's my last name,' he confessed after he rolled his eyes at the disbelieve sound she made. Now, she could google him later and find out all about him.</p>
<p>'So,' she sounded like she might have taken another bite of something, 'What are we going to talk about for the next I don't know how many minutes?'</p>
<p>'Not, sure, we should find a topic that both of us can add input for a longer time?'</p>
<p>'Politics?'</p>
<p>'That could lead to arguments.'</p>
<p>'Hm, the weather? I think that's the main conversation ice breaker when it comes to these things.'</p>
<p>'I doubt we can talk about the weather for such a long time also we already had our ice breaker in the form of your lovely but traumatized by fancy footwear feet.'</p>
<p>She let out a small chuckle and Five couldn't help but smiling thinking <em>lovely</em> absolutely <em>lovely</em>.</p>
<p>He brushed his hair trying to force the corner of his lips down reminding himself- well he wasn't even sure because he sort of forgot why he was even doing this in the first place.</p>
<p>'True. It was an unconventional ice breaker, and I'm really shocked how well it worked on you,' she said and then made another sound almost a chuckle but softer and shorter somewhat causing Five's chest to feel warm, 'I usually have a hard time to start a conversation or carry on with it.'</p>
<p>'Too shy?' he asked.</p>
<p>'Actually, yes, very shy,' she admitted, 'If I didn't have my siblings. I would probably never go on dates or make friends. You? Any siblings?'</p>
<p>Five snored, 'No, but I have two annoying friends who might as well be. We grew up on the same street. Hard to avoid.'</p>
<p>'It doesn't sound so bad not to be alone,' she said her voice making him think.</p>
<p>'Yeah, probably not. What's it like to have siblings? You make it sound like you guys share a bond or something.'</p>
<p>She made a sound of agreement, 'We're close. We're adopted, so we're the same in some ways and very different in others. Allison is like our leader always taking charge. Klaus is the free-spirited one, and I like to think I keep both of them grounded by being the calm one. Usually.'</p>
<p>He found himself smiling all through her talking, 'Sounds like a nice family you go there.'</p>
<p>'Yeah, thanks-wait, sorry,' she said and then made a strange sound before he heard her speak, her voice a bit distant as she must have pulled the phone away from her ear, 'Excuse me, but I'm on the phone.'</p>
<p>Five frowned upon hearing that. Someone was talking while Vanya remained silent.</p>
<p>'Can you please give the phone to the man bothering you?' he asked her loud enough that she would hear it even if the phone was far away.</p>
<p>'What?'</p>
<p>'Hand the phone over to him for a second,' he told her calmly knowing his anger should in no way be directed at her.</p>
<p>'Hello-?'</p>
<p>'Listen, I will be over in ten minutes. Step away from my girlfriend because if by the time I get there you're still present I will make you regret the day you learned to speak. Are we clear?' he asked giving as much confidence and anger into it as he felt.</p>
<p>He didn't hear the other's man reply, but in a moment, Vanya's voice could be heard in the phone loud and clear, 'He left.'</p>
<p>'Finally.'</p>
<p>'What did you tell him?'</p>
<p>'I politely asked him to leave you alone,' he said as a matter of fact probably not sounding all that convincing, to begin with.</p>
<p>'Somehow I doubt it,' she said, and even if he didn't know how she looked he could have sworn she was smiling. He had a feeling she had a nice smile.</p>
<p>'You should. I'm a very possessive and protective guy,' he said and leaned back against the chair realizing he might have said too much but in the mood to care at all.</p>
<p>There was a momentary pause before he heard her ask quietly, 'Why would you want to be possessive and protective of me?'</p>
<p>'Maybe I like you,' he said without hesitation.</p>
<p>'You don't know me.'</p>
<p>'Actually, a brain can make a decision of who it likes in the first 3 seconds. You passed, he did not.'</p>
<p>She giggled in that adorable way.</p>
<p>'Oh, is that a fact?'</p>
<p>'Yes, a scientific one.'</p>
<p>'I'm sure it is.'</p>
<p>'You don't trust me? A stranger who saved you from the asshole?'</p>
<p>'Good point, a stranger who saved me from an asshole by being a jerk.'</p>
<p>'I should still get credit for that.'</p>
<p>'You did, don't worry.'</p>
<p>'How is the food?'</p>
<p>'Delicious.'</p>
<p>'And the company.'</p>
<p>'His? Not so much. Yours…,' she laughed nervously, 'Pretty great.'</p>
<p>'Tell me more.'</p>
<p>'About what?'</p>
<p>'You.'</p>
<p>'What do you want to know?'</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything.</em>
</p>
<p>'Anything.'</p>
<p>She let out a small, relaxed sigh and started talking. Five wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone after just hearing their voice.</p>
<p>He knew what he had to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Five watched her patiently as she put on her jacket and then picked up a tiny black bag and put it over her shoulder. He knew it was her right away. There were other women behind the glass window, but she was the first one his eyes found, and he just knew. They talked for another hour until he told her he had to get home, but he would text her. She agreed even if he was pleased that she did sound a bit disappointed about it.</p>
<p>She was <em>short</em>. She was so adorably short, it caused him to smile the moment she stood up and walked. Even with the heels, she hated so much she looked like a schoolgirl rather than a grown woman.</p>
<p>Her hair was a rich brown color and looked very much like her own and not dyed from some original blond or black color. He instantly liked that about her.</p>
<p>She thanked the hostess on her way out and carried the small package of leftovers she mentioned previously.</p>
<p>Once she exited the door outside, she grimaced as the cold air of late autumn hit her face and bare legs. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion, and Five felt ridiculous just standing there and looking at her and <em>feeling</em> all of it hit him.</p>
<p>She looked just as he imagined, and he felt ridiculous standing there and being just himself when she was…when she looked so…</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathtaking</em>
</p>
<p>She paused right outside the doors blinking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she recognize him instantly too?</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't know what to say to that so he just raised his hand and watched as she walked closer toward him her eyes never leaving his face. They were brown. They were deep and lovely and brown, and Five wanted to get lost inside them.</p>
<p>'A good first date should end with a walk home,' he said, his voice almost not his own as he still couldn't take his eyes away from her his heart beating fast just…just by looking at her and standing close to her on a street.</p>
<p>He rose his own package a bit to bring her attention to it, 'I got you some sneakers and socks to make it easier or if I'm trustworthy enough I could drive you.'</p>
<p>She blinked looking down at the package and then back at him before she let out the most adorable sound he ever heard in the form of her light giggle.</p>
<p><em>Oh, he was a goner</em>.</p>
<p>They walked.</p>
<p>He didn't care that it was out of his way, and he left his car by the restaurant. He didn't care that it was a late chilly night and that he was holding onto her leftovers since she carried those stupid shoes because apparently they were the most expensive ones she had and didn't have the heart or gut to throw them away or set them on fire back to the hell that they belonged from.</p>
<p>They walked for hours. Her phone went off once when her sister decided to finally check on her.</p>
<p>'The five was supposed to be a seven,' she said with a light chuckle that he returned it.</p>
<p>She kissed him goodnight outside her building. It was the perfect first kiss. Sweet, hesitant, and making him wish for more.</p>
<p>'Text me,' she told him while giving him a look.</p>
<p>He wanted to laugh. He couldn't stop smiling.</p>
<p>The moment she disappeared behind the door, he pulled out his phone for the first time since he spotted her in the restaurant and texted her.</p>
<p><strong>Five (11:43 P.M): </strong>Second date tomorrow?</p>
<p><strong>Vanya (11:43 P.M): </strong>Only if you walk me to the restaurant. No way, I'm sitting alone with my phone for another 4 hours.</p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>As if he would keep a woman like her<em> ever</em> waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N: Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you like it, and I hope it was a good choice for the end of Fiveya week 2020. I hope everyone is safe and taken care of. Have a nice day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>